el fin y renacimiento del hombre
by FherMrc
Summary: empieza la tercera guerra mundial, un chicho con sindrome de Asperge va a ser la salvacion de todo lo que lo rodea y lo que identifica a la humanidad


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Fin y renacimiento de la peste humana /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Introducción /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Es el año 2042, el planeta se está acabando no existe agua para satisfacer las necesidades humanas y las concentraciones de CO2 causan asma, resequedad en la piel, manchas negras, diversas enfermedades respiratorias y de todo tipo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Después de muchos años los gobiernos internacionales se han reunido y tras la consulta de varios especialistas se ha llegado a la conclusión de que la salvación del ser humano es que disminuya la población a niveles considerables, también es extinguiendo a los países con mayores índices de gases concentrados. Hubo mucha problemática entre los máximos representantes de cada país donde no se hizo la excepción de un conflicto internacional./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Luego de una junta donde los países más importantes acudieron, se separó el mundo en dos bloques importantes los cuales causaron que a partir de ese día jueves 16 de octubre el mundo se pusiera a temblar pensando en "¿Qué pasará después?".span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Para estas fechas, China es la mayor potencia económica, militar, y será el país más importante con alianzas militares con India, Rusia y Japón los cuales se desarrollaron a niveles impresionantes esta alianza se le conoció por el nombre de "Progreso y Triunfo". Por otra parte, estará un bando encabezado por Estados Unidos, Alemania (condiciones climatológicas impidieron el desarrollo de otros países europeos y otros tienen problemas internos, pero este gobierno supo administrarse y logaron elevarse en Europa) Canadá, Nigeria (después de la problemática en Europa creció económicamente, estaba mejorando bástate y tenía peso político importante) este bloque era conocido como "ALIANZA ESTRATEGICA". /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Tras Estados Unidos mandar un escuadrón a China en el 16 de marzo de 2045 y el Ejército chino matar con 516 balas a los 60 soldados encontró la excusa perfecta para mandar una bomba biológica capás de alterar no solo el cerebro Humano y dejar deformidades, si también de pudrir una zona de 7000km2 y hacer sufrir al sujeto que porta el virus. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"A partir de esa fecha comenzó la duda del ¿Qué pasará? A lo que se dio lugar a una serie de ataques de diferentes bombas con diferentes daños, la pregunta es ¿cómo terminará esto?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Capítulo 1.-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMauricio Fernando /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Nací en la Ciudad de México el veintiuno de junio de 2036, mis padres, David Alejandro Cedillo un médico especializado en la cardiología nuclear, y mi madre Allison de la cruz médica especializada en ortopedia. Creo que fue el peor momento para nacer o simplemente fue un error haber nacido en lo que podría ser el fin del mundo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Mis padres siempre me han visto a mi y a mi difunto hermano como sus mas grandes logros, después de que mi padre tocara el violín y halla tenido una banda juvenil de Nu-matal, reconocimientos internacionales, y demás cosas siempre fuimos sus mas grandes logros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dije mi primera palabra a los siete meses de nacido, no fue ni mamá ni papá fue agua y caminé al mes después de haber hablado y debido a la forma en la que avanzaba al año siguiente fui al prescolar, marco mi vida esa acción ya que empezando por la maestra Roricela Ruiz quien no dejo de preguntarme el porque había entrado a tan temprana edad, sin mencionar que fui víctima de acoso escolar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Después de que le dije a la maestra que sus clases eran ridículas y no nos enseñaba nada llamo al director cosa que me dio miedo al ver los rasgos bruscos, unos lentes cuadrados y un cabello que usaba en exceso gel bajo su mirada y con una voz rasposa me dijo "tus actitudes no han sido muy buenas, el día de hoy tendremos que ver a tu mamá en la salida, por favor no te metas en problemas y no le respondas a la maestra", a lo que con la cabeza asentí con nervios y le respondí tartamudeando al director que sí, como todos los días cantamos en la salida cosa que por primera vez no me emociono, estaba en problemas o eso cría. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"No tenía ganas de jugar con mi hermano, durante la tarde no hice mas que patear la pelota contra la pared y pensar que no era algo tan malo como para que no prestarán atención mis padres a no ser porque mi hermano llego a decirme que me hablaban ellos y que fuera rápido, entre a su cuarto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-cierra la puerta por favor- me dijo mi padre, con una voz tranquila y serena. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Mauricio, ya te hemos dicho tu padre y yo que si tienes algo nos deberías de decir y nosotros vemos que haremos por tu bienestar- mi madre me dijo mientras me miraba los ojos- ya hablo tu papá con el director, ahora por favor dinos como pasaron las cosas según tu. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-esta bien- respondí nervioso y me animé a contarlo- la maestra me trata como si fuera un estúpido me habla como si fuera como el resto de mis compañeros, también ustedes tienen la culpa, no debieron meterme a la escueta tan temprano- le dije a mis padres. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- Tienes razón, y de hecho la maestra ya nos dijo que te cuesta trabajo hacer amigos y que tienes problemas con ellos- mi padre me dijo mientas se veía un rostro de arrogancia- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-deja de ser así con el niño- interrumpió mi madre a mi papá- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- está bien, bueno… a lo que voy es que debes de aprender a socializar, ya no iras a la escuela, de hecho, la próxima semana iremos a unas oficinas, ¿de acuerdo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-si papá./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"14 de febrero de 2039 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Llego ese día y ahora fue mi mamá quien me acompaño, me dijeron que solo íbamos a ir a jugar con un doctor, me mintieron, el doctor me puso a "jugar" con cosas que eran para ver algo, no sabía que era, pero no me gustaba. Por no meterme en más problemas segui las indicaciones de mi mamá y del doctor o eso creo que era ya que tenía dos computadoras, varios libros sobre el ser humano, y tenía diferentes títulos colgados en la pared no usaba bata ni nada que lo denotara de no ser el ambiente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Termino la "hora de juegos y actividades" y me dijo que hiciera lo que quiera pero que lo dejará hablar con mi madre cosa que hice caso, pero al jugar no pude evitar prestar atención en lo que decía, no recuerdo muy exactamente, pero menciona el síndrome de Asperge y que tenía un IQ de 200 cosa que pensé que era normal, en mi actualidad veo que ya no lo es así y que no es nada alegre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Me contrataron un tutor, venía tres veces por semana y me daba clases que, si me entretenían y por primera vez no me sentí el raro ya que me explicaba y me hacía dudar de mí mismo, me ponía retos competentes y me dejaba tareas que si bien no eran tardadas si me hacían ponerme a pensar, Augusto Ruíz, creo que fue mi primer amigo ya que a pesar de tener en aquel entonces sesenta y nueve años me divertía con él y aparte de mis padres y hermano fue la única persona con la que durante ese tiempo tuve charlas interesantes sobre historia, español y diálogos matemáticos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Llego mi cumpleaños, veintiuno de junio del año en curso, ese día quería invitar a mi tutor a mi cumpleaños, pero no se presentó a darme clases cosa que me puso muy triste, llego el sábado y mis tíos vinieron, mis Abuela materna y paterna, mis primos mayores y un menor, pero él no, mi único amigo no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tiempo después me entere que las condiciones climatológicas del centro de la ciudad causaron un Asma, no se médico y fue internado, falleció el 16 de julio. Fecha que nunca olvidaré porque ese día lloré inconsoladamente, en su funeral estaba solo sus hijos, nietos y supongo que hermanos o amigos ya que se veían viejos y deprimidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Me he dado cuenta que en la ciudad siempre es algo así lo que causa que nuestros seres queridos se vallan, siempre es un problema pulmonar, cardiaco o algo por el estilo, no sé si tenga que ver que sea un lugar apestoso, a humo o a ceniza. En fin, otra persona más a la que le dije "adiós" en mi vida. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sin más remedio volví a cursar primer grado de prescolar al año siguiente en otro lugar, esta escuela era pública cosa que siento fue mejor ya que era algo nuevo y pienso que la gente no sería tan presumida como en la anterior escuela, sé que mis padres ganaban más que ellos porque fui a casa de varios, pero nunca lo dije, porque a que más me podrían hacer si ya soy el "fenómeno de la clase" o "el raro"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"La puerta del salón de clases pequeña como de costumbre, y ese día trágico y lamentable para muchas personas, al igual que en mi primera vez un montón de caras tristes, llantos de gente que no quería estar en un lugar desconocido lejos de sus padres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Da risa solo verlos, ¿no crees? - me dijo una voz a la espalda dulce he infantil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Por supuesto que sí - le respondí muy confundido- me dan ganas de grabarlos y al finalizar el curso mostrárselos – mientras decía eso sentía emoción porque al fin alguien me avía hablado, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Hola, me llamo Abril, ¿y tú? - me dijo con una voz tan amable y dulce./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Me llamo Mauricio, es un gusto conocerte- respondí porque no quería que eso pasara así que leí un pequeño texto de interacciones sociales y vi diferentes consejos para no ser excluido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Empezó la clase, nos presentamos y cantamos en coro dos canciones, nos despedimos y nos fuimos, no pasó nada interesante, todo lo que ocurre en el primer día. O eso creo, la verdad no dejé de mirar a la hermosa niña, tenía rasgos finos, tono claro de piel, pecas, pero muy bien puestas, el cabello rojizo. Una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo, sentía nervios, una punzada en las yemas de los dedos y mi corazón se aceleraba o eso sentía, escuchaba mi pulso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Naturalmente le dije a mi papá lo que tenía, mi día y lo que paso con esa niña, él naturalmente saco una sonrisa de su rostro que tenía muchos significados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Hijo, me parece que tienes una enfermedad que tengo yo y comparto con tu madre- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me veía con ternura- desparece como si fuera un refriado o se intensifica, pero eso depende de ti, lo que tú tienes me dio a mí a los 7 años en la primaría con una niña morenita, delgada, graciosa, creo que es todo lo que recuerdo de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-No te entiendo papá, me confunde lo que dices, más que eres médico- le respondí mientras procesaba lo que me dijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- llegará el momento en él que lo entenderás- me miro mientras sonreía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Cero que fue ese mi primer contacto con el amor, en resumen, le dije que sentía cuando estaba con ella y solo me dijo que no sabía cómo reaccionar y seguimos siendo amigos, fue el abanderado de mi escuela y salí el año 2039. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"22 de agosto de 2039 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lugar Querétaro, México/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDurante ese tiempo me mude del Estado de México a Querétaro por cuestiones de salud, a los alrededores de la ciudad de México todo era una nube gris, a lo que el gobierno no se detuvo he había optado por ocupar ese aire para generar electricidad, ese proyecto tenía 2 años en función y poco a poco estaba funcionando. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Entre a primaría, aún recuerdo a mi maestra; María Luisa Zamora de primer año, a pesar de ser muy silvestres las clases como la mayoría de maestros era muy encantadora y me agradaba. Me hice amigo de un niño cuyo nombre es o era Diego, hablábamos poco y nos contábamos chistes, creo que era la única forma en la que podía socializar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"También Jesús, era el típico brabucón que molestaba porque sí, era grande y gordo, solo aí lo puedo describir en pocas palabras, acostumbraba darme de golpes en la nuca y me dejaba rojo, estando roja mi piel ponía su mano y observaba como se marcaban sus gordos dedos en mi piel roja, ¿Por qué lo nombro en mis amigos? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn segundo año me armé de valor de golpearle en la tráquea, se asfixio y le rompí dos dedos con falanges, destrocé sus lentes en frente de él y estando arrodillado con mi rodilla lo golpe en la cara rompiéndole en tabique. Después de eso el tipo más temido de mi salón, era visto con lástima, miseria, burla y de diferentes formas las cuales hacían que aquel ser tan primitivo fuera visto como la más pequeña cucaracha o las más espantosa de las pestes. Obvio que me metí en problemas con mis padres (mi padre me felicito y mi madre me regaño a más no poder, antes de marchar todavía tocaban el tema) en mi mente se llenó la lástima y la comparecencia del pobre sujeto, le empecé a hablar y lo aproveché ´para que no me hicieran nada a mis amigos la bola de cabrones del otro grupo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"David, proveniente del Estado de Morelos entro él tercer año en mi salón y como sentó cerca de mí pude hablar con él, al parecer no le quedó de otra y fue mi amigo, iba a su casa, él a la mía, jugábamos futbol con mi hermano mayor afuera de mi casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Entrando a tercer año llego una niña nueva, Ariadna Montiel tal vez no era la persona más bella, pero era muy linda y atenta, usaba lentes, cera morenita y usaba lentes, me la pasaba horas hablando con ella a través de un Horn headset o a veces por appel projeté, también en persona, era por donde más nos gustaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Le tuve que decir adiós, la gran potencia del norte estaba en fuego y no dudábamos que México tendría que interferir; tras ocho meses de la primera bomba habían pasado varías cosas este país era ya de primer mundo, la concentración de CO2 disminuyo en un 89%, y la guerra era el tema de la actualidad, yo creía que no me afectaría de no ser porque lo perdería todo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 360.7pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Hola, soy un nuevo escritor con ganas de seguir creciendo, me ayudaría mucho una opinión, sugerencias y comentarios para poder seguir creciendo y entretenerles con esta nueva historia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Esto solo es el principio de muchos capítulos que vienen,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Mi Instagram: darkangel210067/span/p 


End file.
